


Drowning In Your Scent

by Olfie



Series: Jim Hawkins X John Silver [1]
Category: Treasure Planet, Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Age Difference, Belly Kink, Bottom Jim, Comfort, Dubious Consent, First Kiss, Gay, Inspired by Treasure Planet (2002), M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Space Pirates, Teasing, Top John Silver, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olfie/pseuds/Olfie
Summary: John Silver the bastard cyborg has betrayed Jim Hawkins trust, after he heard him take back all his praise he gave Jim. Jim is caught and struggles against Silver in the ships galleries, but more important than the loss he felt from being betrayed is his own inner battle to fight the desire he holds for the cyborg all this time. Is this a fight he will lose?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone I'm Olfie this is my first Fanfic on this site, enjoy. If you think it's good feel free to give Kudo's and/or comments. <3 I will try to update weekly (But I'm also busy at Uni). I plan on making this a long-ish fanfic or part of a series of fanfics.

Jim Hawkins climbed carefully out of the wooden barrel, his feet slipping from under him as he grasped desperately at the wooden table to steady himself. The betrayal ringing in his ears as heavy as iron clasps around his ankles as he stumbled up the stairs only for an intimidating figures to loom over him.  
“Jimbo?”

 

The massive bulk of the familiar cyborg blocked the exit, making escape impossible.  
The once comforting bulk of the man had now become a sight of fear to young Jim Hawkins as it mimicked a wall closing in on him.  
The man’s size filling the small galleries.  
He backed away trying to hide his surprise, the cyborg walking closer after hesitantly looking around.  
“Playing games?”

 

His hand cybernetic hand gesturing towards Jim as he backed him further into the galleries.  
“Are we?”  
Those brown eye’s baring into his, still crinkling in sympathy and warmth, a cold rage seeped into Jims face his voice seeping with barely hid disdain.  
“Yeah, playing games.” He said not bothering to hide the snark out of his voice, backing into the table behind him, his eye’s furrowing into a fearsome scowl, as his gaze flickered for a second to the potato peeler behind him.  
The cook scratched at his chin thoughtfully as he came closer still.  
“I see well, I was never much very good at games.”

 

A soft whir behind the cyborgs back echoed in the empty gallows and danger seemed to fill the air with tension.  
“Always hated to lose.” He said coolly.  
The coldness of the handle of the potato peeler seeped into Jim’s warm hand as he closed his fist around it.  
He ducked down in a quick instant saying “me too” as he moved fast as a fox slicing at the cyborgs robotic leg issuing a cry of surprise from the cyborg.  
Jim ducked under him running towards the stairs of the gallery the soft sunlight touching his face like an old friend, a soft whisper filled with menace licked at his ears. 

 

“Jimbo, not so fast laddy.”  
A metal grill slammed in front of the exit, locking upon impact.  
“Ahhh!” A cry of shock echoed from Jim as he tried to back up tripping over his own oversized shoes, the wind rushing behind him as he went tumbling back.  
“Ahhh!” A cry of shock echoed from Jim as a warm and meaty arm wrapped itself around his waist yanking him off the stairs as his back hit something pillowy and soft. A startled cry echoed from him as he struggled against the iron-like grip of the organic arm sinking further into the spongy flesh of his captor.  
Soft lips tickled him, as a ragged breath seemed to scold the insides of the shell of his ear as a voice rasping with barely contained pain graced him.  
“Jimbo, you be a sly dog. Pulling one over an old dog like me.”

 

Shame prickled at Jimbo’s ears, tinting the tips of them red at having him so close, Jim had vivid dreams at being held so close by such a man as John Silver but that was before the cold steel of betrayal had run itself through Jim like a mutineers blade. “L-let go of me you gross old pirate.” He hissed in an attempt to escape, bucking like a wild animal and scratching at whatever he could find. But the arm simply tightened around his chest.  
“Jimbo!” Growled the man behind him and for the first time since being around this cook, this familiar companion Jim Hawkins flinched dread and fear spearing through his body cooling his anger for a moment. 

 

“ I will have ye know Jimbo I don’t like ye disrespectful tone…”  
But Jim was lost to another foe than this mans words, that foe is his own shame, and then it came like a wave, his secret desires. The tighter he was held the more the scent of the man filled his nostrils.  
In such an overwhelming way the cook’s body had been naturally scented with the spices he used for cooking.  
The soft smell of Mugwort, Aniseed and his famous Bonza beast stew clung to him coating him like a rich mans cologne.

 

The soft material of the man’s shirt felt like heaven on Jim’s tired worn body, he’s struggling becoming more sluggish.  
How he had dreamed of being wrapped up in this mans arms, many a nights he had spent tossing and turning crying out Silver’s name in his sleep like a sacred mantra. Taking deep breaths to inhale his scent when he was walking nearby just to keep some part of the man with him, Jim felt his pants tighten slightly as his fantasies lay themselves in front of him like an open wound.

Please no, don’t!”

 

He begged his body internally to stop from reacting but the heat as his backside send tremors down his spine.  
“ Are ye listening to me lad?” Came the harsh whisper of John Silver his breath gently caressing at Jims ear.  
“N-No” Came a desperate cry from Jim, his body aching in the arms of a man he’s always wanted, as he arched his back in a futile attempt to put distance between them. 

 

“I said ladd I can’t have me bloomin plans ruined by anyone, especially not a plucky lad like yourself.” His voice grating against Jim’s nerves, his voice filled with malice but the cybernetic hand that came to rest against Jim’s forehead and run it’s fingers through his hair was more gentle than Jim had ever been treated in his life.  
“Cooperate with me Jim, It’s for the best if ye want to live.” The hand tangled itself into his hair stroking him as though he was a wild animal needing to be comforted.  
A sob echoed from his chest, burying itself into the cyborgs heart like barbed wire, the old salts body absorbing the panicking mess that is Jim Hawkins cries for help.

 

“Anybody, please, I’m down here! You’ve got to run! T-they’re pirates!” He roared.  
“Oh Jimbo, nobody can hear ye down here.” The old pirate began, trying to calm the hysterical boy in his arms.  
A soft but firm pressure pressed against Jim’s stomach forcing him to cease his yelling.  
“It’s all right Lad, It’s all right, shh shh you best behave. “ Came the soft murmuring of the cyborg quietly chiding the boy, relieved that no one else was down here. 

 

The soft comforting voice ate away at Jim and the fear blooming in his chest silently ebbed away as he sobbed, tears running down his cheek.  
He was but only a young man.  
“That’s it lad.” Came the comforting usher of the cyborg.  
Jim hiccupped in response his eye’s drying from the tears that stained his cheeks.  
A warm thumb stroking Jims chest in dizzying circles, warming the area is circled. 

 

“ I want to go.” Came the soft tremble of Jim as he softly heaved against  
the stroking of his forehead, as soft lips pressed against his ear.


	2. AUTHOR NOTE-DELAYS

Hey guys I just wanted to say sorry about the lack of updates my computer is a piece of junk I need to put it in the shop so there will be a delay on updates. Sorry I really am so very annoyed it's happening like this, but thanks for being so patient with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter coming soon, enjoy my cuties. Sorry for the cliff hanger, I just naturally stopped at this part. Will update soon. <3  
> Please feel free to comment, bookmark and/or give Kudos. Although my schedule is roughly weekly, be sure to check in more often than weekly because inspiration often hits at random times so I might update even earlier. Yay.


End file.
